littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger26
is the 26th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 75th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary A young boy named Toru Goto is stranded in the city when his mother giving the birth to the second baby and Tsubaki finds and protects him. Meanwhile, Daisuke himself is captured and Tsubaki must risk her life to rescue him. Will the two survive or die under the heat stroke? Synopsis To help further his studying, Tsubaki takes the anthropology student and her classmate Reito Dezaki to the hospital and requests his cousin to work at a maternity ward with everyone. While there, Tsubaki meets a boy named Toru Goto is stranded in the city, whose mother is scheduled to give birth via a Caesarean section operation. At night, Toru have a bad dream, but Daisuke calms him down by singing the "I stand toward the starry sky" song to help him sleeping in peace. A next day, as Tsubaki wonders how Reito can help Tooru and his mother, she comforts Tooru as he worries over whether his mother will stop being his mother when his little sister is born, helping him to give his mother some encouragement before the operation. Bloodmare X attacks Reito and turns his dream into the Native American gazelle Bloodroid, Deerburn the Gazeroid, but Daisuke bash him away before being himself captured and taken to the desert. In order to find and rescue him, Tsubaki uses the ninja coord to located Daisuke's whereabouts. Just then, Tsubaki frees Daisuke and escape from Deerburn and HellCore army. However, they found themselves alone under the heat stroke and Daisuke is severe thirsty and is on the verge to death. But with a miracle pray, it's start raining, saving both lives. After Tsubaki and Daisuke rejoined the RyuseiRanger, Deerburn attacks them with flamethrower, but RyuseiLunarious cover them with Shining Moon Dome, allowing to them to weaken him before the duo defeat him. Deerburn enlarged and charge them with giant flamethrower, but RyuseiOh punch him to the ground. He attempt to fires at it again but GingaShin II counters it with Artemis Block and Tsubaki yells that she won't let Bloodmare X hurt Toru's family. GingaShin II switches back to GingaShin and defeat the Bloodmare. Doom starts to taunt them about crying baby, but Glam has not idea and teleport away, angering Daisuke. Back at the hospital, the C-section is complete, and Toru's family is greeting their new baby. After this, Reito says that he learned that doctors need to warm up to their patients and that the love mothers have for their children flows into them. His cousin, Dr. Emi Dezaki, says that Tsubaki's love for Toru flowed into her, too. Toru runs out and hides behind Dr. Dezaki, but Reito greets him, causing Toru to come out of her hiding place and call Reito "Dr. Reito". Tsubaki insists that he isn't a doctor, but Toru insists that he is and thanks them for playing with him. On the way back home, Reito stops and turns back towards the hospital. After Tsubaki asks what's going on, Reito says that being a doctor is an amazing job. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Shining Moon Dome **Hiryu Juukenha Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Glam *Doom *HellCore *Bloodroid Monster: Deerburn the Gazeroid Secondary Characters *Reito Dezaki *Dr. Emi Dezaki *Toru Goto Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Childhood Blues Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Bloodroid monster is Tropical Blue Hola Girl. **'Disguise Coord used': Babysitter and Rollerblade Girl. *Daisuke's character's song, I stand toward the starry sky -Act 2-, is played during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime